


A Token of Love

by The_Medicated_Sheep



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Medicated_Sheep/pseuds/The_Medicated_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines, Daniel gives Jack a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token of Love

So focussed on my work  
I did not see love coming  
The thrill of the discovery  
Was all that set me thrumming

I made it sound so natural  
Oh,it was hard to stay behind  
I had found someone to need me  
But, true love is hard to find

Fate set me on this course  
A family lost, a family found  
Then you said you loved me  
You spoke it without a sound

It was you who made me see  
That I existed in the world  
The tough, unyielding flyboy  
That made my wings unfurl

With tradition on my mind  
And a sign from cupid above  
I send to you my heart and soul  
With this Rose, a token of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at StargateSlashDiversions yahoo group


End file.
